Implantable penile prostheses are available for treatment of erectile dysfunction, and various specialized tools exist for implanting such prostheses. A typical penile prosthesis includes at least one pair of cylinders that are each implantable in one of the corpus cavernosa and a pump external to the cylinder for pressurizing the cylinder. The pump is typically connected to the cylinder through a tubing near the proximal end of the cylinder.
Typical implantation tools, often provided to surgeons in kits, include tools for inserting the distal end of the cylinder, tools for measuring the proximal and distal ends of the cylinder, tools for sizing and tools for suturing the incision after implantation of the cylinder. Typically these tools have been made of stainless steel and are designed to be sterilized and reused repeatedly. Care must be taken to ensure that the surfaces of the tools remain smooth over time so as to avoid unnecessary injuries to the tissues at the implantation site.
There are no widely used tools specifically designed to assist in the implantation of the proximal cylinder end of penile prosthesis. There is thus a continuing need for penile implantation tools of this type that are safe, easy to use and versatile. The invention disclosed herein is aimed at providing a tool that achieves one or more of these goals while having substantially fewer drawbacks of the conventional tools.